the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Trapp
"I made mistakes. I '''hurt' people. For no good reason some times. I'm not that person anymore. I don't want to be that person anymore. ... There's people in the world that need the help I can give, and I'll be damned if I just sit back and watch them die when I know I could do something about it,"'' -- Mike explains his motive for aiding the tribe Mike Trapp, also referred to as Trapper and as The Survivalist and The Father in the Treehouse 'by the New Banffians, is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''Season 2 of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios'', a main character in ''LoreTale's End of Days'', a main character in '''Scorpion, the current deuteragonist and the crossover character of Wild Rose Country and the protagonist of The Survivalist Special. He is a lonesome, experienced and well-travelled survivor who has been involved in several noteworthy events across the series' universe. He was a member of Carter's Bandits and was instructed, along with two others, to attack two survivors in a cabin in Bennington National Park. After failing and being captured by one of the people he attacked, he was allowed to live and set out in the park. Four months later, Trapp found a young man named Kyle in the woods by a road and the two became friends. When Kyle found his friends, Trapp became a member of the Ones Left. When the group arrived in Riverpath, Mike realized he could not yet settle amongst people and left in the night, leaving his status unknown for decades. Several years after he left Riverpath, Mike passed through Tennessee, setting up several remote camps to find supplies before moving on. He came into conflict with a hostile group called the Brigade and hid in the woods to avoid them. He saved two young men, Kyle and Sam, and became involved in the Castle's conflict with the Brigade. Surviving largely on his own for decades, Trapp began to teach his survival skills to many stragglers he found on the road. He eventually discovered a tribe called the New Banffians inhabiting Banff National Park in Alberta, doing what he could to protect the tribe from the hostile Mormon village to the north. He comes across the famous Abigail Granger - the niece of the man he once saved - in a blizzard and abandoned by her group, and decides to take her to the refuge of New Banff. She eventually settled down with him, the pair of them spending their lives protecting the beauty of the Wild Rose Country and preserving the future of the tribals. Overview Personality Although in his original appearance Mike didn't seem like much, spending four months alone in the wilderness greatly enhanced his survival skills. From the moment he first encounters Kyle, Mike is shown to be resourceful, cautious and a skilled scavenger. He is also equipped with a strong knowledge of the undead, e.g. discovering that rubbing his clothes with smoke and charcoal makes his scent almost invisible to the lurkers. Following his decades-long unknown status, Mike Trapp returns in the wilderness of Banff National Park and is revealed to have taught his survival skills to many survivors over the years. His decency is highlighted when he rescues Abigail Granger from certain death, as well as in his commitment to protecting the local tribals. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Trapper's life before the apocalypse, claiming he doesn't like to talk about his past. Post-Apocalypse Some point after the outbreak, Trapp joined Carter's Bandits and was sent out as a recruiter. Season 2 'What We Have Lost' Trapp firsts appears stalking outside the cabin. Season 1 ('End of Days') Season 2 ('End of Days') Season 1 ('Scorpion') 'Mozart' Mike will appear in this episode. 'Wild Rose Country': Season 1 'Give You No Pain' Abigail is lost in a snowstorm heading towards the border with the Commonwealth. Wracked with exhaustion, she collapses in the snow. A figure appears from the blizzard aiming a bow and arrow at her. When she looks up, the figure lowers the bow and claims he is not going to hurt her and reveals that he knows who she is. Abigail's vision clears, revealing the face of Mike Trapp, before she falls unconscious. Trapp picks her up over his shoulders and carries her into the blizzard. Season 2 Season 3 Mike will appear in this season. Killed Victims * Phil * Gregg * Felix (caused) * 4 unnamed members of the Church of Necro * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Kyle Ford "Whoa, whoa! Calm down! This is Mike. He saved my life," '' '-- Kyle introduces the group to Mike''' Kyle and Mike have a good relationship. Kyle is quickly impressed by Mike's resourcefulness and cunning, and grateful for Mike helping him reconnecting with his group after they got separated in a storm. Abigail Granger "I'm not gonna hurt you...Abigail Granger," Despite never encountering each other previously, Trapp appears to know who Abigail Granger is, revealing this through both face and in name. By the two-year time skip in the Season 2 ''finale, the two have married. Trivia * Mike is the first character in any series' to use smoke as a camouflage technique rather than zombie guts or a medallion. His hoodie in Wild Rose Country has a charcoal inner lining. * His weapons of choice are a machete and a sickle he took from Gerrard's corpse, as well as a longbow. * Mike carries a ruined piece of wood in his pocket. He took this from a burned-down cabin he had attacked four months before his introduction. * Mike appears to be accepting of religions but does not appear to follow any religion himself. * His relationship with Abigail has the greatest age difference than any other relationship in the series. * Mike has appeared in more crossovers and series' than any other character. ** He is nicknamed in production notes as "Mr Crossover". He is also sometimes noted as "The Wanderer". ** EDStudios commented on his vast number of crossover appearances by suggesting he may appear in another series eventually, saying that "a lot happened in Mike's life between ''End of Days and Wild Rose Country. He'll pop up again sooner or later". *** This statement proved correct, as it was confirmed that Mike will appear in the second half of the first season of Scorpion: The Kyle Granger Story. *** This makes Mike the first and only character to appear in two character spin-offs. It is noteworthy that he appears in spin-offs for members of the Granger Family. * He is the third best character in the series according to an EDStudios staff poll. Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Carter's Bandits Category:Ones Left Category:Banff National Park Category:Married Category:Former Antagonists Category:Canada Category:Main Characters Category:Crossover Category:'Scorpion'